Song Stylings Of Dean Winchester
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Altered versions of normal songs to fit Dean. /DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS THEY WERE ORIGINALLY ALTERED FROM/
1. The Dean Song

Here's a Dean,

Here's a Dean,

there's a Dean,

Dean stuffing his face again,

drinking more beers you silly, silly Dean.

Going to a bar now?

It's the middle of the night.

Didn't Sammy tell you?

To not start a fight.

Don't try to hustle pool,

The guys will kick your ass.

I think its time to leave again,

And catch some sleep at last.

Did you ever see a Dean,

Kiss a Dean,

Hug a Dean,

Dean, Dean, Bobby, Dean, John, Sammy, Dean.

Mad Dean,

Sad Dean,

Mouthful of food again,

Sleepy Dean, scared Dean,

I saw a singing Dean.

Gonna take a shower now?

Before you go to bed.

Be careful not to slip and fall,

Try no to hit your head.

Stop drinking that tequila,

This is the final warning.

Time for you to go to bed,

And please don't have bad dreams.


	2. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

Find, find, find a Dean, in a bar at night

Find, find, find a Dean, in a bar at night.

Buy him a drink, something sweet, a drunken Dean delight.

Kiss, kiss, kiss your Dean. Take him back to your place.

Although he prefers a cheap motel, it's convenient when at that pace.

See, see, see no Dean, anywhere in sight.

There's a note for you, a phone number too, to see you later tonight.

Hunt, hunt, hunt with Dean, a creepy ghoulie ghost.

Salt and burn it's buried remains, it's completely toast.

Goodbye, bye, bye to Dean, never to see again.

Give him a kiss, you're sure to miss, the only Dean the man.


	3. Dean Had A Little Scratch

Dean Had A Little Scratch

Dean Had A Little Scratch

Dean had a little scratch,

Little scratch, little scratch,

Dean had a little scratch,

Getting thrown at the tombstone.

He blames it on the poltergeist,

Poltergeist, poltergeist,

He blames it on the poltergeist,

That went all gung ho.

It flung him around all day,

Around all day, around all day,

It flung him around all day,

Until its bones had burned.

Dean claimed it was just a scratch,

Just scratch, just a scratch,

Dean claimed it was just a scratch,

But Sam ignored him so…

Sammy wouldn't let it go,

Let it go, let it go,

Sammy wouldn't let it go,

And Dean yelled out "All right!"


	4. Oh My Hunter!

Oh My Hunter

Oh my hunter, oh my hunter,

Going through your arsenal.

Take a gun and maybe a dagger,

You never know what it is at all.

Going hunting, going hunting

For a creepy ghoulie ghost.

Once we find its gravestone,

We'll salt and burn its bones.

Light the match, light the match,

While pouring on the gasoline.

Tonight there'll be a fire,

And we'll roast some candy Spree's.

Oh my hunter, oh my hunter,

Must the night really end?

I need to get up, from this dream,

And go to work once again.


	5. Dean's Lament

A/N: Kind of random, to the tune Jack's Lament from Nightmare Before Christmas. Hope you like! :)

There are few who deny at what Dean does he's the best

For his talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to the hunt in a warehouse or outside

He excels without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort of his enhanced charm

He has gotten so many under sheets

With the flash of his smile and a look into his eyes

He has swept the women right off their feet

Yet day after day it's the same routine

And he's grown so cautious at the sound of screams

Cause he's Dean Winchester

And he's grown tired of supernatural things

Oh somewhere deep inside of his soul

An emptiness has come to show

There's something out there far from his reach

A normal life he'll never know

He's a master at knives

And exceptionally wise

And he'll melt any women he meets

To a demon in Kentucky

Dean's mister unlucky

And he's known by his classic beauty

And since he's been dead

He has no scars left

Except for a handprint on his arm

Thanks to Castiel

He's back from Hell

To place upon creatures more harm

But the angels up there would never understand

Even Sammy his brother

Of his treacherous deeds

Would make him feel better

Anna says misunderstood

He'd done nothing wrong

Just what he could…

Oh there's an empty place in his soul

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise

Come right to his ears

Does nothing for his many spent tears

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
